theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarion
Background "Were you ever locked in a cage?" ~ Borky "I was. Many times. Its called being a criminal." ~ Quarion Quarion is a male drow that worked for Avryman in the underbelly. Most of his past is unexplained, but as a child he and his mother were captured by the United Clergy of Orun and locked in a cage prior being executed as part of a campaign of genocide. They were released and allowed to escape by a young Solly, and Quarion eventually made his way to Alivast and joined the Underbelly. He was part of the team Avryman sent to retrieve Thomas and Anna and bring them to a safehouse in the city. He is currently on leave from the Underbelly, which was granted to him in exchange for his excellent service. He now serves as one of Solly's companions/champions. Personality Quarion keeps an aloof and cool composure around others which contrasts with Tiengo's brash and abrasive personality. Though usually calm, there are situations that can cause him to falter, such as his experiences at the hands of the United Clergy of Orun. He is known to quickly flip his knives while anxious. Relations Hellina "Clergy of Orun... I have seen them burn villages to the ground. Why are you so scared? You're the greatest murderer amongst us." ~ Quarion Quarion has no love for Hellina because she is part of the Orun Clergy, but he refrains from doing anything physically hostile. He doesn't hesitate to express his distaste for her and doesn't seem to have bothered memorizing her name. Panic Grimtongue Panic first met Quarion in person while he, Hellina, and Tiengo were investigating the whereabouts of the Eltmur royalists. Panic recognized Quarion from the vision he saw of him and Solly, but was unable to place it at the time. When they met again after saving Anna and Thomas from Monster's Culling, Panic and Borky figured out where they had seen him before and informed him that Solly was the one who rescued him. Solly Solly saved Quarion and his mother when they were imprisoned by the UCO, but he never learned who she was until her identity was revealed by Panic and Borky. He was surprised to learn she was the same Solliandris that is now on the Council. He appears to be very grateful for her actions. After receiving a vision and a feather from Solar, Quarion met with Solly for the first time since they were children. He's been hiding in her room in the High Avan Temple outside of the watch of Brorc and his guard. The two have caught up on all that's happened since they last saw each other and have a strong mutual trust and respect. Quarion literally "shadows" Solly by using a magic item to hide in the shadows around her and keeping watch over her. Solly believes Quarion is one of a group sent by her father to aid her. Avryman Quarion was once one of Avryman's more trusted agents but has since retired from service in the Underbelly in order to serve Solly. Averyman was disappointed that he left but allowed him to do so due to the years of service he had given. Averyman has occasionally offered Quarion chances to return to their service but Quarion has politely refused each time, stating that his place is with Solly. Trivia * Quarion is the second drow ever in The Unexpectables. * Quarion has been imprisoned on multiple occasions. * Quarion was the first of Solly's champions to answer the call. * Quarion has the ability to vanish into shadows. This is due to a magical dagger he possesses called a Shadow Dancer Dagger. Apparently this blade originally came from Noct, a fact he'd rather keep secret from Solly. * Quarion runs messages between Solly and the Sweet Dragon providing her with a private link of communication. * Some unrepentant shippers in the fan community refer to him as "Underdark Chocolate" Category:NPC Category:Elf Characters Category:Drow Characters Category:The Underbelly Category:Solly's Angels